


The Worst Babysitters

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Magic, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Sawamura can't understand why his boyfriend is standing at his door while holding three toddlers in his arms that look suspiciously like his supposedly 29 year old friends.





	The Worst Babysitters

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr anonymous requested some MatsuDai+Babysitters !

Daichi is understandably confused when he opens the door to the shop he co-owns with his two closest friends when he finds his boyfriend of exactly one month stand there, juggling three toddlers.

 

Daichi is an early riser.  Part of it has to do with his job demanding it but also being an adult means if he sleeps past 9 am he feels an immense sense of guilt for lazing about when there are things to do.  But just because he is an early riser out of necessity doesn’t mean he’s at his full capabilities at 7 in the morning. His brain can’t process why Matsukawa Issei of all people is standing in front of him, looking harried while three toddlers used him as their personal jungle gym.  Who in their right mind would trust Issei with one child let alone three? Issei routinely sets fire to his toaster and deals with problems by turning into a wolf and ignoring them.

 

“Happy one month anniversary.”  Issei said and for a while moment Daichi thought the shapeshifter had lost it completely and had bought him children.  When Daichi had told him he wanted something to fill the empty spaces of his apartment he had been thinking more along the lines of a dog or a cat. Maybe some fish.  Not a kid, let alone three.

 

But then one of the children with brown spiky hair pulled back his godzilla action figure and nailed the one who had been pulling at his clothes with it.  There was a brief, tense moment of silent as the kid with wavy brown hair stilled, his eyes going wide before he sucked in a deep breath and started to sob.  The usually stoic Issei looked close to panic.

 

“Don’t you dare.”  Daichi warned because Issei looked ready to shift and run.

 

Daichi reached for the crying toddler, who came to him willingly.  His face was blotchy and tear stained from his outburst but otherwise he seemed fine.  Daichi cradled the boy against his chest, rubbing his back softly as his sobs turned into hiccups.  He motioned for Issei to follow him, walking through the shop to the back. He turned on Issei when the door swung shut behind them.

 

“Am I holding Oikawa Tooru in my arms right now?”  Daichi asked, already tired of this day.

 

“Yes.”  Issei answered, for once giving Daichi a straight answer.

 

“Which makes those two Hajime and Takahiro?”  Daichi asked, nodding to the toddlers Issei was holding.  Daichi gave a loud sigh when he got an affirmative from Issei.  “Why are your 29 year old friends two years old?”

 

“Because I wanted to get you a good present.”  Issei said as if that explained everything, which it clearly did not.

 

“Issei.”  Daichi shifted Tooru in his arms, letting the little boy play with the leather cord around his neck.  Takahiro was trying to crawl out of Issei’s arms, but Hajime seemed satisfied to stay still now that Tooru wasn’t pulling on his clothes.

 

“I asked Hajime to help me make a potion to de-age both of us, it was just supposed to be temporary, a day at most.”  Issei finally placed Takahiro down so the toddler who immediately started toddler power-walking around the backroom. Daichi made sure to follow him with his eyes, though he didn’t think there was anything besides a couple plants on the ground that the boy could get into.  “Tooru and Takahiro were just hanging out but Tooru and Hajime got into it like always and something happened, I don’t know what, there was a lot of smoke and they were two years old.”

 

“Why would you want to be a baby again?”  Daichi asked before he put down a squirming Tooru who wanted to go play in the bag of dirt with Takahiro.  Hajime craned his neck before demanding to be let down so he could go see what the other two were up to. Issei and Daichi stood nearby but didn’t stop them from digging into the dirt.

 

“It wasn’t supposed to go back this far, just make us teenagers.”  Issei leaned heavily against the counter and peered over at Daichi, as if waiting for the other man to get it.

 

Daichi was thinking how bossy Tooru was even as a toddler when it did hit him.

 

Until rather recently Daichi had been under a curse.  It was a long story but he had been asleep for over two hundred years, put that way when he was just a teenager.  He had aged, though at a very slow rate and by the time he woke up he was in his mid twenties. He had missed out on being a teenager, missed how on his early twenties too.  Daichi didn’t complain about it, he was happy where his life was now though it had taken some getting used to modern ways.

 

Issei had wanted to give Daichi time to be a teenager once again, even if it were only for a day.  It was ridiculous and so stupidly romantic he felt his cheeks heat up as Issei grinned, slowly stepping close to him.  His hands boxed Daichi in against the counter as he hovered over him, satisfaction written in every line of his face.

 

“You like me.”  Issei said teasingly.

 

“Issei we have been dating for a month now.”  Daichi stated even as his face felt warmer.

 

“Yeah but you  _ really _ like me, you even think my mistakes are adorable.  That’s embarrassing for you.” Issei grinned when Daichi couldn’t help but laugh, pushing Issei’s stupid handsome face away from his before he looked around.

 

“Issei, the kids, where are the kids?”  Daichi nearly shouted before ducking around Issei.  They were the worst babysitters ever.


End file.
